Chaser
The game Chaser follows the story of John Chaser, as he shoots through everything that crosses his path, to fulfill some poorly thought out revenge plot. On his journeys, Chaser must face his past, indiscriminately kills people, fights soldiers in goof suits, runs into walls, goes to mars, and fails at being James Bond. Through his travels, Adam, Bruce, and James tell a saga about the rise and fall of game developer Jo Wood. It's Chaser time! Origins Chaser was another Inside Gaming series, alongside The Sims and SiN Episodes Emergence (Blade), to be born into greatness as a result of steam roulette. The first episode in which the Chaser game appeared was not even the main focus of the video with Duke Nukem taking the spotlight, entitled 'DUKE NUKEM SUCKS'. That episode aired on the 29th of November 2013 and was completed on 17th December 2014. Alongside The Sims, Chaser is one of the longest running game lets plays in Inside Gaming history. Characters *Chaser (Character): The main, insane, boring, and useless character of Chaser. Chaser's entire goal is to chase his goal. *Jo Wood: The developer of Chaser. According to the gang, Chaser was Jo Wood's down fall into insanity, obscurity, and poverty. * Dorkus: The family name of most of the enemies, and some allies, in Chaser. They are a large family of mentally challenged mercenaries, many with Parkinsons. *Pvt. Dorkus: The brother of Dorkus. Unlike Dorkus, Pvt. Dorkus decided to become a force for good. He went and joined the military, and attempted to make up for his family's sins by helping Chaser. *Tom Thrusterman: An unfortunate guard on mars prison. Stuck into a suit he has no control of. A shinning gem in the shit of Chaser. Episode List * WE QUIT OUR JOBS. Chaser Gameplay! The End! * THE GAME NEVER ENDS. Chaser Gameplay Part 14! *HACKED TO SH*T - Chaser Gameplay Part 13! * SH*T AND LET DIE - Chaser Gameplay Part 12!- Full Livestream *FOR YOUR ASS ONLY - Chaser Gameplay Part 11! - Full Livestream * LICENSE TO SH*T - Chaser Gameplay Part 10! *GLITCHES ARE FOREVER - Chaser Gameplay Part 9!- Full Livestream *FROM RUSSIA WITH SH*T - Chaser Gameplay Part 8!- Full Livestream *WORST BOSS FIGHT EVER - Chaser Gameplay Part 7!- Full Livestream *THIS GAME MAKES ME SICK - Chaser Gameplay Part 6!- Full Livestream *GLITCH ANOTHER DAY - Chaser Gameplay Part 5! *EVERYTHING IS BROEKN. Chaser Gameplay Part 4!- Full Livestream *WORST ASS EVER. Chaser Gameplay Part 3!- Full Livestream *WOW. SUCH GLITCH. Chaser Gameplay Part 2!- Full Livestream *JO WOOD is BACK (Homeless)! Chaser Gameplay!- Full Livestream *'First episode of Chaser:' DUKE NUKEM SUCKS - Steam Roulette!- Full Livestream Multiplayer The game has an active multiplayer scene. However, GameSpy Arcade stopped supporting the game in 2012, this means that no game servers show up under the multiplayer tab of the game's menu. The multiplayer community (active since the game's release in 2003) created their own multiplayer launcher which lets players view, join and create their own servers. Despite the game's infamous glitches in the story mode, the game can be easily modded and patched, allowing for a more stable experience, as developers from the community have achieved. There are 12 official maps and over 300 community made maps. There are four different game types: *'Shock Troops '(ST): Two opposing teams have at it, the "Government Forces" vs. the "Law Breakers". Objectives vary from eliminating all opponents and stealing important objects to defusing missiles! *'Deathmatch '(DM): A free for all with an optional time limit or a frag limit. *'Team Deathmatch' (TDM): Continuous battle as players can respawn as two teams battle it out. A time limit or frag limit is optional. *'Capture the Flag' (CTF): Another self-explanatory game mode, two teams must try and capture the opposing team's flag and bring it to their own to score points. Players respawn throughout the battle. Chaser's activity statistics are available here. Gallery chaser4.jpg|The official soundtrack to garbage 789743-chaser_front.png|The box art to Total Recall the Game! cauldronz.jpg|This must be Bands Trivia * Adam, Bruce, and James have not finished this game yet. they need to get too level 100 on the multiplayer mode and beat the game again with 0 deaths to get the true ending. * Chaser got an 8/10 from Gamespot. You think I'm kidding check it out: here * Chasers plot is very similar to the movie Total Recall, many speculate that Jo Wood smoked a whole crack rock and watched Total Recall to come up with Chaser. * Chaser 2:Chaser Harder has been in development for 11 years, but Jo Wood hasn't raised the $5.65 needed to make it. * Chaser was made on a budget of only $2.38. * Chaser is most famous for it's Chaser puzzles, which are notoriously hard. * Chaser Day is August 30th, mark your calendar kiddies and smoke some crack for Chaser(disclaimer: please don't smoke crack for Chaser.) * After the success of Chaser, there were numerous amounts of "Chaser Clones" including Halo:Combat Evolved, Ubersoldier 2, SiN Episodes, Kreed, XIII and Patriot. * All of the guns in Chaser were made by Entertech. * Chaser's name is John Chaser * Every Chaser title is a spin on the title to a James Bond movie. * Chaser was originally going to be on the VoxBox but was canceled due to the fact the console couldn't handle Chaser's new "Eyebrow Technology" * Machinima's Inside Gaming called it the best game of all time. TVs Adam Kovic called it "Like guns with Skyrim" and TVs Bruce Greene called it "the defining game of this generation." * Chaser was almost completely banned worldwide because its underwater levels caused players to become nauseous and sick Category:Inside Gaming Series Category:Chaser Category:Shitty Shooters